


Losing Sleep in the Heat

by dirtynutmeg (fairdeath)



Series: Put a Bun in the Oven [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairdeath/pseuds/dirtynutmeg
Summary: Corpse burrows closer, wrapping his arm over Sykkuno’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. Sykkuno purrs in his sleep, a deep and safe sound, pressing back against his alpha, his safety and love andhome.  Corpse lies there, at peace in this moment.Until Sykkuno begins to shift in his sleep.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Put a Bun in the Oven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088999
Comments: 35
Kudos: 573





	Losing Sleep in the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked on this. You're just as guilty as me.
> 
> Heed the non-con tag - somnophilia isn't a joke. It's called fiction for a reason.

Sykkuno’s heats are exhausting, to say the least. 

Normally, Sykkuno is happy to take what Corpse will give him, to put Corpse first. He will act coy and shy in front of friends and pretend he isn’t a horny little slut who takes, takes,  _ takes _ during his heats. As soon as his heat hits, Sykkuno becomes a mewling, crying kitten, begging his alpha to  _ help _ him. Corpse, being the caring, loving alpha he is, gives Sykkuno all he needs during his heat: feeds him, makes sure he stays hydrated, marks him, fucks him slow and deep, hard and fast, knots him to bring the fever down. 

And yet it isn’t enough for Sykkuno. Sykkuno rides him, drains him of everything he has, and keeps going, siphoning his energy and lifeforce. Corpse had lost count of how many times he’d cum today alone - Sykkuno is like that on the first two days of his heat, needing to be filled and bred, to have Corpse cum deep in him, knot him to keep it inside, to feel the weight of it settle in him, to feel like a good little omega for his alpha.

Somewhere between the fourth and sixth orgasm, after Corpse had filled Sykkuno’s hole with cum, his scent glands with teeth marks, his throat with bruises, they’d nodded off into well-deserved rest, cuddling close in the bed, any top sheet or blankets long discarded. Lying on his left side, Corpse cradles Sykkuno in his arms, his face pressed to the space in between Sykkuno’s shoulder blades, his clammy forehead flat against the smooth skin there. 

While Sykkuno lays, still deep in the grips of sleep, Corpse wakes. An alpha never sleeps long during their omega’s heat. They need to take care of their precious omega, need to make sure they stay energised to fuck the seed deeper, need to stay hydrated to replace the sweat and other fluids lost, and need to make sure other alphas do not threaten to take what is rightfully theirs. He burrows closer, wrapping his right arm over Sykkuno’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. Sykkuno purrs in his sleep, a deep and safe sound, pressing back against  _ his _ alpha, his safety and love and  _ home _ . 

Corpse lies there, content in the reprieve from Sykkuno’s heat-driven high, listening to the smooth breathes his omega takes in, the sighs that come with the exhales. Corpse is at peace in this moment, outside of time and responsibilities above base instinct. 

Until Sykkuno begins to shift in his sleep. 

Sykkuno readjusts his position, tilting his hips forwards to readjust the way his knees knock together. When he tilts his hips back, he overcompensates, shifting the plush roundness of his behind directly against Corpse’s cock. It pulls a growl from Corpse’s throat - a “be still,” and “you’re mine” all at once, and Sykkuno’s body reacts instantly to the coo of his alpha. He rolls his hips at the source, body seeking its primal urge and his mind seeking quiet. Corpse presses his forehead against Sykkuno’s back, groaning with pain. He can smell the slick his body is already producing, covering the scent of the drying slick from earlier. It washes away the scent of  _ Corpse _ from his body, replacing it with  _ mate me, fuck me, I am yours for the taking, available alpha _ . 

He’s only human, after all. His mate’s body wants to be filled, bred, to feel the cum turn from baby matter to  _ baby _ in his womb. And who is he to deny his omega, all laid in front of him?

His cock swells, his knot pulsing. The pheromones of an omega in heat are potent, and he’s already painfully hard as a side effect of having  _ been _ hard previously. He feels the foreskin of his cock pull back, feels the heat of Sykkuno’s centre radiating towards his cock, pressed against the cleft of his ass. Corpse has to consciously think about holding his hips still, the urge to rut, thrust, grind against his pretty little omega too strong to think of much else. 

But Sykkuno is  _ asleep _ . His omega is asleep, unable to voice his explicit consent like Corpse is sure to have, even in the grips of unbearable heats. Sykkuno’s dripping new slick, his body open and pliant for the taking, and Sykkuno can’t give him the yes he tells himself he always needs, even if they’d discussed otherwise. 

But Sykkuno’s wiggles, his pressing and grinding against Corpse’s cock, glistening at the tip from pre-cum that gathers, and it’s becoming difficult to think of much more than  _ care  _ for, fuck _ , breed _ . 

So he doesn’t. 

Corpse presses a kiss to Sykkuno’s spine, giving in to the pleasure pressed against his cock, rutting against Sykkuno. He grips himself with his right hand, pumping once, twice, using his thumb to wipe the pre-cum to ease the glide. Corpse tilts his hips back, adjusting the angle, and lets his cock fuck the space high between Sykkuno’s thighs, right against his core. The new slick and Corpse’s cum from earlier oozing from his puffy, puckered hole eases the way, coating his cock as he thrusts into the space. The scent of stale sex dissipates with the panting hot puffs of breath Corpse washes over the skin of Sykkuno’s bare back, replaced by  _ omega, fertile, in heat _ and  _ alpha, taken,  _ **_my_ ** _ property _ . He ruts in the hollow of the apex of his thighs until he, a strong, powerful alpha, is whimpering with it, and Sykkuno’s body is lax, accepting of his alpha, of the promise to be taken, to be cared for. The head of his cock catches on the rim of Sykkuno’s hole, and the gasp from Sykkuno crescendos, Corpse’s returning guttural grunt a harmonising marvel. 

Sykkuno is a good omega, ripe for the taking of his alpha. Who is Corpse to deny him the right to be cared for, to be taken care of? 

Corpse slides his open palm down the outline of Sykkuno’s silhouette, over his hip, the meat of his thigh, to his knee. His fingers curl under his knee, gripping the underside of it, and he adjusts his mate, lifting his thigh to lay at a 90-degree angle from his body, his hole, red and swollen, glistening with slick and  _ Corpse _ ’s cum, and  _ oh _ isn’t that a sight to behold. Corpse lines his cock up with Sykkuno’s hole, watches for a moment as it clenches in the cool air of the room, around the promise of being filled. 

He presses in, watching the way Sykkuno’s hole swallows him, the way he clenches around the intrusion. He hears the whine from Sykkuno’s throat, high pitched and reedy, and ignores it in favour of listening to the wet vacuum of Sykkuno’s hole drawing him in further, closer, tighter. With every inch that disappears, he feels a little more breathless, a little more lightheaded, a little more like a meathead alpha who loses control at the sight of their mate in the throes of a heat. 

He exhales the breath he’d been holding once he’s fully seated, Sykkuno’s rim clenching around the base of his cock, pulling against the edge where his knot has already become swollen - not engorged enough to stick, but enough to  _ feel  _ it, enough that Sykkuno would feel alpha, taken,  _ filled _ if he were aware of it. Sykkuno’s like a furnace, inside and out, and he’s sucking, pulling, siphoning all he can from Corpse. 

The reaction to being filled, being shoved full of an alpha’s cock, of being speared on it like the little breeding cock sleeve he is, is instant. The whines that come like reverse purrs settle, the restless movements of his body still, and Corpse feels his limbs relax a little further into his core. Corpse is driven by the need to rut, fuck, breed, but the sight of his omega, warm and content, stills his rolling hips. Sykkuno is calm, relaxed, and nestling into Corpse’s chest, all because he’s got the heat of Corpse’s cock filling him, locking him down, keeping the mess of Corpse’s cum inside him so it has more of a chance to take, to put a baby in him, to swell the flat expanse of his stomach round and taut with the weight of a child. 

He has time to fuck Sykkuno, to breed him, to fill him with cum over and over, to roll his hips and rearrange his guts with the fat swell of aching cock. For now, content in the knowledge of filled, owned,  _ mine _ , Corpse slides his free hand over Sykkuno’s ribs, up until his palm is flat over the steady heavy beat of his heart. He is content here, pressed in his little omega, surrounded by the feeling and smell of the one he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this very fast and did not edit it for fear of what i'd written.
> 
> thank u to my discord babies for reinforcing my bad choices.


End file.
